


NSFW ABCs: Kenna x Val

by harveyscratch



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: The crown and The Flame
Genre: F/F, nsfw abc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveyscratch/pseuds/harveyscratch
Summary: A/N: This a request for the lovely @kennaxval ! For ‘Val Appreciation Week!’ and I’m happy to say I actually got it out on time, who woulda thought lol, so the sexual positions art credit goes to this article again! So, nsfw content, you’ve been warned. also includes risque pictures, please be advised, if you don’t wanna see don’t click read more! And with that, enjoy! Skipped the letter T, didn’t have any idea what to do.





	NSFW ABCs: Kenna x Val

**Tagging:[@zig-a-zow](https://tmblr.co/m9gDxWyMTX2u8jCwKzdtVCQ)**

* * *

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
  
Val and Kenna are both very sweet after sex, they like to cuddle up to one another and listen to the sound of each other’s heartbeats and enjoy the feeling of being in one another’s arms. Val kisses Kenna tenderly on the forehead, delighting in the sound of Kenna’s giggle.   
  
If they’re married, Kenna likes to hold out her hand admiring the ring on her hand the sentiment between the pair, the commitment of love for each other always. Val smirks and jokes, but deep down it means the entire world to see Kenna cherish and love her as much as she does Kenna.

* * *

“Kenna,” Val purrs against her lover’s neck, placing a soft kiss onto her exposed skin. Her hand resting on Kenna’s heart, her hand falling and rising with Kenna’s breathing. “You were AWESOME! We should do this more.”  
  
Kenna smiles over at her with, before turning her gaze back to Val’s hand placing hers atop of it. She hooks her finger under Val’s their rings rubbing against one another’s with a soft scraping sound. Kenna can’t help the grin that graced her features, “Always, love.”

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
  
Kenna’s favorite body part of Val’s is her stomach. She adores the muscles and defined abs of her wife, she likes to trail kisses down her stomach appreciating the strength of her wife with her mouth. Even if it’s just her fingers trailing over the exposed skin while they kiss, Kenna just loves to feel her lovers stomach.   
  
Whereas Kenna’s favorite body part of her own would be her arms, as she’s grown so much through the wars, battles, and life she built up her strength and transformed her body in a fighting machine and she loves how strong her arms have grown.   
  
Val’s favorite part of Kenna is her lips, she loves the curves and the plump lips with her whole heart. She adores Kenna endlessly, but her lips will always be her favorite for a few reasons. At heart Val is romantic and loves how a simple kiss can express so much emotion and love without saying a single word, Val, after all, isn’t a woman of a lot of words.   
  
Val, modestly, of course, confirms that her favorite body part of herself is her butt, she knows she a very nice butt and is very proud of it. And she knows Kenna loves it, she definitely puts in the work to do exercises to help keep herself strong and looking good.  
  
**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
  
Val loves making Kenna cum, she loves the feeling of Kenna’s slick orgasm running down her fingers as she continues to pump her fingers back and forth deep inside of Kenna. When she brings Kenna full circle she likes to lick the cum on her hand savoring the delicious taste of her wife, and the desire she brought to her.  
  
**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
  
Kenna and Val like to have sex in nature, they aren’t ashamed per say, but they also don’t like to share the fact when they go out for whatever reason, they end up in a heated game with one another on the sand of a beach, the grass of a forest, the flowers of a meadow, a top of large boulder. Kenna feels free when she and Val engage in sexual relations in these places, her heart feels free, the scent of the earth and feeling of wind blowing through her hair and over her body. Everything in that moment feels perfect and real for her, that everything she’s been through, fought for, and the love she never lost with Val means everything to her.

* * *

“Are you sure?” Val asks with a grin, as Kenna pushes her against a tree, her hands lingering on Val’s waist, “Please be sure.” Val moans, as Kenna’s lips find Val’s neck, sucking onto the soft skin of the mercenary.   
  
“Most definitely, Val.” Kenna moans, against Val letting her body fall into Val’s her hands running through Val’s hair. The sounds of their moans and giggles lost in the wind as they work each other out of their clothes.  
  
**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
  
Kenna is definitely the less experienced of the pair, growing up in the castle with Dom as her only friend she didn’t find a lot of times to explore her sexuality or other people. She did want to, but under the watchful eye of her people, she didn’t want to fall out of line too much.   
  
Val, on the other hand, is definitely more experienced, growing up without a care in the world for her image except to come across as a fierce warrior, she explored her desires far more than Kenna. She’s been with many women in her life, long before she met Kenna she fell in love once, but being a mercenary that never really worked out for her in the end.   
  
Val helps Kenna to find herself sexually, teaches her all of the tricks she knows. Kenna is appreciative that at least one of them knows what they’re doing because she’d be lost otherwise.   
  
**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

  


**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

It definitely depends on how they’re feeling when they’re engaging in lovemaking with one another. Kenna typically stays serious and lustful craving for more with Val, she wants to feel everything there is to feel and likes to immerse herself into the moment of pure desire and bliss with her wife.  
  
Val, on the other hand, is a little more light-hearted, she delights in the teasing and fun beforehand. When they play fight and whoever gets hit has to take of clothes she likes to have fun and play with Kenna. Laughing and enjoying the lighthearted fun before they’re tangled in each other’s arms loving into the late hours of the night.  
  
**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
  
Kenna definitely prefers to keep well groomed, although during war times it does not keep up as much as she would prefer. She takes the time to keep herself trimmed and neat or completely shaved. Val, on the other hand, doesn’t necessarily care, she lets her carpet grow out and will trim it from time to time if Kenna asks her too, which Kenna typically doesn’t unless it gets a little too out of control.   
  
**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
  
With both of their history in fighting and ruling, Kenna and Val can both be rough during sex, daring, and dominating. Val typically becomes a little dominating during sex, she likes to be in charge bringing her Queen to her knees a mess of her usual exterior wanting, yearning, and begging for more of Val. Kenna does have a few streaks of taking what she wants, bringing Val down during a fake fight before sending Val into overdrive screaming out Kenna’s name.  
  
When they both finally come down their intimacy turns more romantic and gentle, soft kisses on each other’s lips, fingers exploring the other’s bodies, and hands in hair gently stroking down their lover’s hair. 

* * *

“Val…” Kenna moans, arching her back under the weight of Val’s body. Val’s lips nipping at the skin of her lover’s neck, the sweet taste of Kenna’s skin lingering on her tongue as she trails kisses down her jaw. Val’s fingers moving back and forth inside of Kenna’s walls.   
  
Val moves her fingers expertly inside of Kenna, placing rough kisses onto Kenna’s neck. Sucking onto the delicate skin of her wife’s neck, Kenna’s hands running through Val’s hair her head leaning back in pleasure he moans erratic and deep as Val teases at Kenna’s clit. Letting Kenna finally feel the full effect of her hands her name leaving her lover’s lips with desperate yells for more.  
  
“You are so beautiful, Kenna,” Val whispers against Kenna’s ear, her mouth teasing at the skin of her earlobes. Kenna’s hands finding Val’s body running her fingers down her lover’s skin.  
  
“Val…” Kenna moans, her head leaning back against her wife’s shoulder. Val’s arms wrapping around Kenna’s smaller frame pulling her flush against herself, her hands trailing down to Val’s pussy.   
  
“What do you want Kenna?” Val smirks, her teeth pulling roughly on Kenna’s skin a harsh moan leaving her wife’s lips arching her back further against Kenna.   
  
“Please, Val.” Kenna breathes deeply, the feeling of Val’s breasts against her shoulder. “Please….”  
**  
**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
  
Kenna doesn’t particularly engage in masturbating, she finds it awfully time-consuming and she’d prefer to find pleasure with her wife. However, if Val’s away for a training or she and Kenna aren’t together for a few weeks she’ll give in and pleasure herself.  
  
Val, on the other hand, isn’t against getting herself out when she has free time and Kenna isn’t available. She doesn’t see why she shouldn’t be able to let herself have this release if her wife isn’t around and she’s in the mood.  
  
**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
  
Annelyse had accidentally walked in on Val and Kenna making love, she needed information regarding the kingdom, and next, they knew they were having a threesome.  
  
Val would be a liar if she said she didn’t enjoy it as much as she did. She couldn’t deny it was fun and Annelyse was gorgeous, she’s definitely always been into engaging in a threesome, but it felt even better doing it with Kenna.   
  
Kenna definitely enjoys it as well, and from time to time they’ll invite Annelyse to spend the night with them, the majority of the time Annelyse does and they enjoy themselves into the wee hours of the night. Val, however, does devote most of her attention to Kenna over Annelyse.  
  
**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**  
  
Making love in a lot of different places they’ve come to really enjoy a few places more so than others. Kenna’s favorite places include the beach, her chambers, and in their flying ship.   
  
Val’s list also includes the beach, they remember that experience forever. By the time they finally get the sand out of their hair and other places sand should not be, they’re on the beach making love to one another. Val loves doing it in the woods, pinning Kenna against a tree, her hands trailing up Kenna’s torso as she pushes her tongue in and out of Kenna’s slick walls.   
  
Kenna’s hand finds it’s way into Val’s hair, grabbing onto the mercenary’s hair as Val continues to work herself to Kenna’s pleasure. Val’s name leaving her wife’s lips in ecstasy, moaning and screaming by the end when Val brings her to her orgasm. Kenna’s slip sometimes rips rubbing against the bark of the tree and serves as a reminder of the fun they had.  
  
**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

One of Kenna’s biggest turn-ons is when Val compliments her, there’s a feeling so sincere and heartfelt when the words leave Val’s lips it makes her head spin and her heart flutter, there’s nothing better in the entire world to her. The sly smile that follows when Val’s trying to be seductive, Kenna can feel the attraction in her bones.  
  
Val’s turn on is seeing her wife, Queen, and lover beg for it, even more so just moaning her name. Seeing her lover in pure bliss sends Val into a mess of wanting to further that for her, bringing her to her climax.

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
  
Val is game for almost anything when it comes to sex, there’s nothing she won’t try at least once. If Kenna seems interesting, Val is interested, and together the pair will explore any kinky activity.  
  
Kenna refuses to do anything that might end in Val or her getting seriously hurt, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Val hurt herself because they wanted to experiment, that and she likes Val in one piece.   
  
**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Both girls definitely enjoy giving to one another, as mentioned before Val is more experienced so she’s definitely better in her head game than Kenna is. But as Kenna learns and practices on Val her skill continues to increase.

Kenna loves receiving, she loves the intimacy it brings to her and Val and she feels amazing knowing how much effect Val on her with just her mouth. Val enjoys giving Kenna head more so than getting head, she loves hearing Kenna scream her name and beg for me, it turns her on a lot. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Kenna and Val’s pace definitely depend on their situation. If they’re headed into the woods for a quickie that’s filled with lust and desire, they’re rough and fast working quickly due to their excitement to be intimate with one another. Heated kisses lost in the woods will always be one of their favorite times to have sex.  
  
However, when they’re teasing each other going slow for maximum effect and pleasure, they take it step by step not throwing themselves into their desires as they savor the taste of each other and the heat in the moment. Basking the want for each other before finally giving in. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

With the ever looming possibilities of battles breaking out, Kenna and Val definitely are down for a quickie, sometimes it’s all they can do to be intimate with one another. They will sneak off for 10-20 minutes just to give each other a little relief melting away the tension and stress of the looming fate of the Five Kingdoms on the Queens’ shoulders.  
  
“Are you sure we have the time, Val?” Kenna asks, turning to look back at the camp set up not far away. A grin comes out her wife’s face as she places a gentle finger to Kenna’s lip.  
  
“Not if we keep talking about it.” 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Having to sneak around from time to time to have to hide away from people to enjoy some peace and alone time, they are up to a hell of a lot of risks. Val likes to surprise Kenna with an invitation to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Val’s hands wrap around Kenna’s waist pulling her into a dark hallway, Kenna was not quite acquainted with, pinning her to the wall, Val’s lips find Kenna’s neck in the darkness. She lets her mouth do the talking, sucking onto the soft skin. Before Kenna leads Val’s lips up to her own.

“What do you say we have a little fun?” Val suggests with a devilish grin.

“Here?” Kenna asks, audible gasping as Val’s hand snakes under her dress, her fingers tracing up Kenna’s thighs moving slowly towards Kenna’s sweet spot. Kenna bites her lips looking back towards the main hallway they came from, with a gasp as Val’s finger brushes against her before quickly moving away. “Here sounds lovely.”

“Thought you’d come around.” Val grins in the dark, “The risk of getting caught makes it all the better. Don’t scream warrior queen.”

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Val can last a few rounds longer than Kenna, with her experience she’s managed to build up a reputable stamina, that keeps Kenna plenty satisfied. She also lasts longer than Kenna when it comes to building up her orgasm, but with her skill, she can bring Kenna down faster and more expertly in ways Kenna didn’t even know existed

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Out of the pair, Kenna is typically the more teasing of the pair. Val’s perfectly fine with sneaking away with Kenna even if something important is happening, she doesn’t care about presentation as she tells Kenna “they already know we make love, what’s the matter with them knowing when?” During parties Kenna will spend all night breezing path Val, touching her and quickly pulling away and by the time they finally come together at the end of the night Val’s entirely ready to have fun and rushes into it head first.

Val can, however, when in a feisty mood likes to make Kenna beg for it. Withholding her touch from Kenna’s sensitive parts even though they both know they want it. The desire clear and evident in their voices, gaze, and touches. But Val likes to pay back Kenna for the night of parties or functions that she’s had to sit through hot and bothered because of Kenna’s touching.

Val takes her time to appreciate Kenna’s whole body, placing delicate kisses along Kenna’s breasts using her hands to massage her breasts as she works her tongue and mouth around Kenna’s nips. Sucking and nipping on the skin around her nipples, before trailing her kisses down to Kenna’s stomach being sure to go slow and teasing, not letting a single inch of Kenna’s skin go without a kiss. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Kenna happens to be way louder than Val during lovemaking. Kenna will scream and moan to her heart’s content, and Val loves it that way. From the loudest sounds to the softest shudder of a moan that’s barely audible she loves hearing Kenna’s noises no matter what they are or when. Kenna doesn’t try to hide her pleasure, she’s learned long ago that you don’t have a lot of time to waste or to be true and authentic, so she wants Val to know just how much she desires and wants her.

Val is pretty much a deep moaner when Kenna really builds her up and teases her and finally lets her reach her release she’ll yell and scream Kenna’s name for the whole kingdom to hear. She doesn’t care who’s around or what’s happening or if Rowan can hear it all the way in her castle. Or Azura in hers.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Val thoroughly enjoys bathing when she’s with Kenna, Val typically doesn’t enjoy bathing, it’s an entirely new concept to her to constantly want to be clean or to clean yourself regularly. When she worked her baths came from mother nature through the rain and she prefers it that way. However, when Kenna asks her to join her for a nice dip, Val puts up no protests.

Kenna is the type of lover to savor her time with Val, she doesn’t want to get caught up in the orgasm or the sex, but just enjoy her time and feelings with Val. She wants to live in the moment and enjoy each encounter like it might be her last, which sometimes it very might well be.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

  


**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Val has a higher sex drive than Kenna, she definitely is more in tune to her body and appreciates the release, desire, and relationship it builds with her wife. Val could have sex every night of the week if Kenna wanted, her drive is always up for fun.

Kenna, however, is a little timider, she definitely has a strong drive and can go rounds and rounds with Val. But on other occasions, she’d rather rest and cuddle and just be close with Val. She’s definitely far more relaxed when it comes to her sex drive and she’s okay with that.  
  
 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Kenna definitely falls asleep first, it takes about 30 minutes to an hour before Kenna and Val’s adrenaline and excitement die down as they’re laying in each other’s arms.

Kenna’s head on Val’s chest listening to the beat of her heart. Kenna swears she could live in this moment forever, the subtle breathing sounds of her lover, the fast beat in her chest, and the arm draped affectionately over her shoulder.

“Val?” Kenna whispers against Val’s skin crooning her neck upwards to nuzzle her face into Val’s neck.

“What’s up, love?” Val asks absently running her fingers against the delicate skin of her shoulder admiring the soft to the touch skin.

“I love you very much.”

“And I love you, warrior queen.” With a giggle, Kenna lets her eyes fall shut basking in the moment, Val arm pulling her closer to her using her other hand to run through Kenna’s hair. “I always will.”


End file.
